onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 799
VSビスビスの | Romaji = Zenryoku Shōbu - Gia Fōsu tai Bisu Bisu no Chikara | Airdate = July 30, 2017 | funiTitle = An All-out Duel! Gear Four vs. the Bis-Bis Ability! | funiAirdate = July 29, 2017 | crunchyTitle = An All-out Duel! Gear Four vs. the Bis-Bis Ability! | crunchyAirdate = July 29, 2017 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "An All-Out Duel - Gear Fourth vs. the Bisu Bisu Ability" is the 799th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Despite his most valiant efforts, Luffy cannot overwhelm Cracker's defenses. Cracker pins Luffy down, and the Sweet Commander claims that Sanji, as a royal, should appreciate his upcoming wedding and that Luffy is doing him no favors by rescuing him. This enrages Luffy, causing him to activate Gear Fourth, and he finally lands a harmful blow on Cracker. Cracker is powerless before Gear Fourth's might, and his body seemingly shatters after another attack. However, Cracker's body is revealed to just be a puppet made of biscuit, and the real Cracker reveals himself to Luffy, showcasing the powers of the Bisu Bisu no Mi as he creates several of the biscuit puppets that Luffy had taken so long to bring down just one of. Meanwhile, Brook and Pedro encounter some Biscuit Soldiers as well in Sweet City, but as homies, and Pedro plans to use them to get into the Whole Cake Chateau. In the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot struggle to move around with chain balls around their feet, but they try to look into one of the mirrors. Elsewhere in the Seducing Woods, Nami decides to use the power of her Vivre Card to force the homies to attack Cracker, much to their shock. Long Summary As night falls, Sanji continues staring out of his balcony, and he is approached by Reiju. Reiju tries to get him to go to sleep, but Sanji continues to treat her coldly. She reveals that Ichiji and Niji are returning tomorrow, and Sanji solemnly remembers his two older brothers along with Yonji bullying him. Reiju reminds him that tomorrow will be a busy day before she leaves, but Sanji stays where he is. He takes notice of a butterfly flying around, but the butterfly draws his attention toward his exploding handcuffs, angering him. However, Sanji tries to calm back down as he lights a cigarette. Meanwhile, Luffy barrages Cracker with several Gear Third attacks, but even the might of those cannot penetrate Cracker's defenses; the Sweet Commander easily spawns more shields and blocks all of them. Cracker jabs his swords at Luffy repeatedly before imbuing two of them with Busoshoku Haki and spinning them, and Luffy blocks the drill-like jab with Haki-imbued legs. However, Cracker eventually manages to overpower Luffy, sending him flying in front of a house located in front of a giant mirror. As Cracker goes after Luffy, the homies around the house run away from the conflict; however, a flower homie reminds them of their duty to protect the Seducing Woods, causing the homies to go back and try to prevent Luffy from getting away from the house. Despite taking some injuries, Luffy charges back at Cracker and attacks him with multiple rapid punches; once again, this has no effect, and Luffy remarks that Cracker's Busoshoku Haki is extremely tough. After blocking many attacks, Cracker rams his shields into Luffy and holds him down on the ground. The Sweet Commander mocks Luffy's goal to rescue Sanji, saying that Sanji is all set for a luxurious royal lifestyle after his marriage, as befits someone of his blood. Cracker says that if Luffy managed to reach Sanji, Sanji would simply reject his former captain to live as a royal of high status. This angers Luffy immensely, and the Straw Hat captain blows air into his arm to activate Gear Fourth. He successfully manages to repel Cracker's hold on him, and flies toward Cracker in a rage, finally drawing blood from the Sweet Commander as he breaks through Cracker's shields and hits his body with a single Kong Gun. Cracker is sent flying back, and is left sprawled out on the ground. Meanwhile, Brook and Pedro get the Whole Cake Chateau in their sights as they infiltrate Sweet City, but they suddenly see homies with bodies very similar to Cracker's patrolling down the city. They hide from the sentries, and are horrified when one of them looks into their alley, but it does not see them as it instead picks up a piece of candy left on the ground. Brook wonders how they are going to get past the sentries' security, and Pedro has an idea to use the sentries to their benefit. Meanwhile, Chopper and Carrot gaze at Brûlée's Mirro-World, a colorful and abstract world with mirrors everywhere. They try looking around, but struggle to move with heavy ball chains wrapped around their ankles. Chopper encourages Carrot to keep pressing on, and the two approach one of the mirrors to look into it. Back in the Seducing Woods, Nami reveals to Pound that she intends to use the Vivre Card Lola gave her to its fullest by putting all the Seducing Woods homies under her command and using them to attack Cracker. The homies are appalled by this statement and try resisting or escaping, but Nami easily subdues them with the power of Big Mom's soul inside the Vivre Card. Meanwhile, Luffy immediately moves to attack the downed Cracker, and Cracker gets up in time to unleash a counterattack with Pretzel. However, after a brief head-on clash, Luffy's fist shatters Pretzel and hits Cracker again, this time with such force that it apparently completely shatters Cracker's body. However, while Luffy's arm is still outstretched, a man peeks out of Cracker's remains and swings his sword at Luffy's arm, drawing blood. Luffy pulls his arm back quickly in pain, and he wonders who attacked him; he is given a shock as the man reveals himself to be the real Cracker. Cracker reveals that his previous appearance was actually a puppet he created out of biscuit with the power of the Bisu Bisu no Mi, which he usually operates inside due to not liking pain. He inhabits his Biscuit Soldier puppet so much that he even fooled the World Government, as his bounty poster showcases his Biscuit Soldier's face. Cracker then creates biscuits out of thin air and uses his craftsmanship skills to form several Biscuit Soldiers, and he taunts Luffy about the effort it took for him to take down just one Biscuit Soldier, as now he is faced with several and Cracker can create an infinite amount of them. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Reiju having an evening conversation with Sanji and informing him of Ichiji and Niji's impending arrival. **After Cracker taunts Luffy about Sanji, the nearby homies laugh at Luffy. **Luffy blowing air into his arm when activating Gear Fourth is shown in the anime but not in the manga. **After Luffy activates Gear Fourth, Cracker repeats his earlier taunt before Luffy lands a hit on him. **A scene of Pedro and Brook sneaking around Sweet City during the night, coming across some Biscuit Soldiers, and Pedro coming up with an idea to use one of them to sneak into the Whole Cake Chateau. ***A Biscuit Soldier's face is shown in the anime but not in the manga. **Carrot and Chopper trying to look inside a mirror while inside the Mirro-World. **Nami taking command over the homies of the Seducing Woods is shown. ***While Nami is coming up with the idea to use Big Mom's Vivre Card to control the homies, Randolph and his crane try to sneak away. *The battle between Luffy and Cracker is further extended. **Luffy uses some of his other Gear Third attacks. **Cracker uses a move not shown in the manga. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 799